The Hidden Ace
by Lady Ashley
Summary: AU: Ten years ago the Serpentine had overthrown the Kingdom of Ninjago. The Rebellion is about to make an up-rise, but King Pythor has a trick up his sleeve. The Prince of Ninjago should be a good ace against the rebels.


_**This idea wouldn't leave me. Like lordy, ten pages for one chapter.**_

 _ **I would like to get a few things out of the way: Cursing, general character death, misery, and all of that good angsty stuff.**_

 _ **I promise I will work on Consequences of Power, just a huge writer's block.**_

 _ **Though this may only have three chapters if I write at this rate. I mean once I am going. You can't stop me.**_

 _ **I am sorry for any misspellings and such, I usually read over it once and think it's perfect.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**_

 _ **Well enjoy this madness for Valentine's Day.**_

Today was a grand celebration. Every Serpentine in the kingdom had celebrated this date for almost a whole decade.

However, to the good people of Ninjago, they dreaded that date. The date they lost their freedoms. The date they lost the royal family. The date the kingdom was taken over by the snakes.

Lloyd was one of those people who remembered that day vividly.

0o0o0

 _It was a cold and bitter night. The young prince could clearly hear the war cries of Ninjago's Knights and The Serpentine. It was horrifying to say the least._

 _They made it to the castle. They got into the castle. Their goal was clear, they were out to destroy the royal family._

 _That thought scared the prince, why would anyone want to kill them? His parents were good people, they ran the kingdom well. He remembered what his mother told him, "There's just bad people in this world."_

 _He didn't understand why they were just 'bad', there had to be reason. Though, he remembered no reason. They just declared war on the kingdom. He just assumed they were bad people overall, merely because they could. They only did this because they could. They had nothing better to do, they were so bored that they would kill for the fun of it. That scared him. It scared him that there were people in the world like that._

 _His father and mother started to evacuate the castle, but right now, they wanted to get their son out alive._

 _He heard them following, there was at least a dozen snakes following. It slowly got louder. His father picked him up and ran faster, the Serpentine were right around the corner._

 _He wanted to scream at what happened next, his mother quickly kissed his father's cheek. Then the top of his head. What she said hurt, "Goodbye." She then ran towards the danger._

 _He remembered his father yelling, "Misako! No! What are you doing?!"_

" _Montgomery! Just get Lloyd out of here!" She yelled at his father._

 _The prince wanted to do so many things. Run back and get her. Go help her._

 _He couldn't do anything, because it was too late._

 _There was an ear piercing scream. Both the King and Prince knew who it belong to; The beloved Queen._

 _The prince regretted looking over his father's shoulder. The sight, a sword pierced through the Queen. The sword went straight through her. He saw the crimson blood at the end of the sword, it was sickening. He looked at the snake who did it, it was a Serpentine General. Blood red eyes, blue scales, long tail. He didn't seemed phased at what he had done. All the prince could do was cry._

 _They didn't get very far, there were so many Serpentine._

 _The king held onto his son very tightly, he wasn't going to give him up for the world. His wife was dead, he wasn't sure if his brother survived the attack on the monastery. He only had his son now, and like hell he was going to let him die to these savages._

 _The snakes had cornered them, they had nowhere else to go or to hide. The secret tunnels were found by them. There was no escape what so ever._

 _The king held his son close, who was clinging to him, tears flowing down his face._

 _The king of the Serpentine came up with a rather large smirk. "Ah, hello there King Garmadon."_

 _The king just remained in silence, knowing one wrong word and it was all over._

" _Just came to say you've lost your crown, and custody of your son." The large purple snake said, only making the prince shake in fear._

" _If you know what's good for you, you won't touch him" The king growled out as he held his son closer._

" _Take the boy, lock them both up while I ready the executions." He said so simply, as if he was talking about the weather. He then slithered away as his minions did his bidding._

 _Lloyd wanted to yell as he was taken from his father, trying to struggle, but he couldn't move. The General with black scales had him in a squeeze._

 _As he moved more, the pressure around him got worse. This continued till he could no longer stand the pain of being squished. He closed his eyes, into the nightmares he went._

 _0o0o0_

He was broken from his memories as he heard his name be called, "I am coming my king".

He hurried back into the celebration in the ballroom, he had a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Pour me a glass why don't you?" Pythor said as he held his glass out to the boy.

"Of course sir," Lloyd took the glass and poured a glass, he quickly handed it back. He knew what would happen if he wasn't swift with his jobs.

"Isn't it just lovely?" The new king asked him, Lloyd only nodded. He did not want to make him mad.

"Yes it is sir," His voice had little emotion as he answered, he didn't want t be here. Though he should've been used to this. They were celebrating the killing of both of his parents, he was just lucky for not joining them. When he thought about it, it didn't sound too bad.

"You are excused, you may go to your quarters for the rest of this evening." Pythor said in a soft tone, so only Lloyd could hear.

The Serpentine King may not be a very good person, but he knows how to keep those loyal to him. He needed this boy to stay on his side. In legend it has been told that a heir to the first master of Spinjitzu would have unspeakable power. Garmadon did not have that power, and it only made sense that the boy had it. He was not in the mood to fight someone with that much power, so it was best to keep him with him. It was deciding if he should use that power for himself, or make sure the child stayed weak. He prefered if he didn't know he was powerful.

"Oh, and before you get that far, please organize the papers in my quarters." He commanded him, and Lloyd only nodded.

"As you wish." The once royal hurried out of the room. Thank the gods for not making him stay in there.

He took the twists and turns in the castle, the castle he once called home. It him, it was more of a prison. He didn't want to think about leaving, he knew he would be brought back in the end. Plus, he never wanted to hear a snap of a whip ever again. He shivered at the mere thought of it.

He passed many mirrors as he walked swiftly, he was in a well trimmed suit. He was Pythor's personal butler. He believed that Pythor just wanted to keep a close watch on him. He was never told to do anything drastic. He just had to do the simple commands Pythor gave, and he'd be fine. He in a way, feared the king. He destroyed his kingdom, his subjects, and his family. He locked him up for several years, letting the world believe he was dead. He forced him to work for him, he hadn't have much freedom. One slip in his speech often got him locked up. Not following an order fast enough. Not following an order. If he even acknowledged his royal blood- he didn't want to talk about it.

He had heard of the growing rebellion, they were getting more and more recruits everyday. The people could no longer take Serpentine rule, he knew it could only last so long with a dictatorship. He hoped that they took back the kingdom, and he wished that just maybe, he could follow in his father's foot steps. Though he knew those chances were slim. He knew Pythor would threaten to kill him if they wanted their precious prince to live. He was the last of the royal blood, well, that's what he believed. He knew his parents were dead, but he was unsure about his uncle. He doubted Pythor would keep Wu of all people alive.

He groaned opened the door to Pythor's room, to only find that the candles were all out. He'd have to get more and relight them.

Wait, he put out new ones at noon, it has only been eight hours. They lasted much longer than that. He narrowed his eyes as he slowly walked into the dark room. He walked far enough into the room, the door slammed behind him. He jumped and quickly tried to find some matches of some sort. He almost froze when he heard footsteps, he wasn't sure if he should say anything as he tried to open Pythor's desk. He was making plenty of noise, letting the other people know where he was.

The teenager nearly screamed as he lit the match, he was able to see four other people in the room. Each of them was in ninja gi, blue, red, white, and black.

His match quickly flickered out, _Oh my god. I just ran into assassins didn't I?_

"Guys? What should we do now that we're basically found out?" A voice said in the darkness, it sounded young, young adults maybe?

Lloyd jumped when he felt a sword pressed against his chest, though the sword lit up. Lloyd easily recognized the blade, his Uncle was sent to watch over the golden weapons when he was younger.

"We might as well take him if we can't get to Pythor, he may help us." A rather robotic sounding voice said. "Do you know when Pythor will come here?"

Lloyd assumed he was talking to him "I do not know and I am not going to help."

"I believe you may have some answers to our questions." Again, the robotic voice.

"I don't think I want to answer them." Lloyd replied.

"The longer we stay, the more likely to be found. Let's take the kid and go," A commanding voice rang out.

"I don't remember agreeing to be kidnapped." The prince said rather bitterly, it wasn't like he was going to fight back. He was smart enough to know when he should pick fights, and now was not the ideal time.

"Well we didn't ask you kiddo" That voice came from in front of him, the man holding the sword. The sword was then pulled away from him. The sword lit up the room.

"Don't worry! You just need to cooperate with us!" The cheerful voice from the beginning spoke once again. He saw it was the blue one.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you going to leave with me on tow?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Cole's elemental dragon!" The blue one said rather loudly.

"Jay you know what I said about yelling on missions." The one who Lloyd believed was Cole was speaking.

Then it hit him.

He recognized the names and their voices.

0o0o0

" _Uncle Wu! Uncle Wu!" The young prince yelled as he ran up to his uncle, who go have his nephew a huge hug._

" _What is it Lloyd?" The old sensei asked._

" _Dad said you had new pupils! Can I meet them! Pretty please!" Lloyd's face turned to a childish pout. What would you expect from an excited six-year-old?_

" _Of course, they should be training." Wu took the child's hand and slowly lead him to the training area of Wu's Monastery._

" _Yay! Thank you uncle!" The child squealed as he followed._

 _Wu then opened a door that revealed the training arena._

 _Lloyd grinned as he looked at the teenagers that were training. They were awesome in his opinion! They were still beginners but anything that dealt with back flips was cool in Lloyd's terms._

 _All four of the students stopped when they saw their sensei. They all ran up in a straight line and bowed to their teacher._

 _Lloyd just stood behind his uncle smiling brightly, "Hello!"_

 _Lloyd already knew the one in white, Zane, he was the royal scientist's son._

" _Ah, hello your majesty." Zane said rather formally when he stood back up, he didn't get time to bow again._

" _You know it's fine to call me Lloyd right?" The prince said as he quickly hugged Zane, who only awkwardly hugged back. He was used to this. Wu tried to stop Lloyd from hugging his student but he was too late._

" _Alright Lloyd," Was the simple reply._

 _The other three trainees just had their eyes wide opened. They thought the prince would be more formal… And well, different. They did not expect a happy and seemingly goodie-two-shoes._

 _Lloyd enjoyed a good prank, like he's leaves small wooden horses around the castle. It just makes the maids laugh, which the prince enjoyed._

 _He then looked towards the others, "What's your names?" He asked excitedly as he pulled away from Zane and went to them._

" _I'm Jay" The one in blue held out his hand, and Lloyd shook it hyperly._

" _Nice to meet you Jay!" The prince then quickly hugged him before pulling away._

" _Name's Kai kiddo." The one in red said as he watched the prince, Lloyd honestly didn't like his tone but smiled anyway. He held out his fist, and they fist bumped. Lloyd just giggled._

" _I am Cole" The one in black said as Lloyd got to him, he held out his hand as well. He only got a high five._

 _0o0o0_

Lloyd wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything. It was between staying silent or saying something. He just didn't know.

Cole looked out the window and whistled lowly, not to catch too much attention.

Lloyd felt a tight grip on his shoulder, it was Kai. Kai gently pulled Lloyd to the window, probably not wanting him to escape. He wasn't sure if he necessarily wanted to stay.

He then hear this flapping sound, and there it was. A huge black and brown scaled dragon.

He wanted to step back, but the grip on his arm said differently.

"It is safe don't worry kid." Kai said simply, and Lloyd only nodded.

Cole got onto the dragon without hesitation, "Get ready to fly fast girl."

Jay then hopped onto the dragon, sitting next to Cole. Kai let go of the prince and jumped on, he grabbed his hand once again, pulling him onto the beast. Zane was last to get on.

He didn't remember anything about dragons, but it has been ten years.

"Kid, we can't let you see where our base is," Kai said as he looked as Lloyd and nodded towards Zane. Lloyd didn't move for a few reasons, he did not want to fall today.

Zane was holding something that looked much like special tea in a container. Lloyd could tell, you don't simply know nothing about tea when Wu is in your family.

"Let me guess, sleepless night?" Lloyd honestly didn't remember what other teas had knock-out effects. He assumed they wanted him to be asleep so he wouldn't exactly know.

Zane looked at him in surprise, "Why yes, you are correct. So you know what it does."

Lloyd only nodded, "Only a sip?"

"Yes" Zane nodded, honestly wondering why he wasn't being rebellious and not trusting. He felt a connection with the boy, but he wasn't sure why. He then handed over the said tea.

Lloyd looked down at the cup and sighed, he then took a small sip of the liquid. He didn't knock him out right away, he was just sleepy. He just very slowly laid his head on the back of Cole's chair.

Jay then spoke, "I can't be the only one that's wondering why Pythor actually has a human servant."

"You are not, I am wondering as well." Zane replied to his rather energetic friend. "What do you think my brothers?"

"We could've asked him if we waited on the tea!"

"I know Kai, but will he answer our questions?" Zane said to Kai's comment.

"Can you three be quiet?" Cole asked them, his concentration on driving his dragon. It was much harder with some more people.

0o0o0

Lloyd for one did not expect to wake up on a cot, a blanket draped over him. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. There was a rather large window, and dawn's early light had started to peer through it. He felt a subtle rise and fall, he knew he was on ship. He quickly got onto his feet and went to the window. He could see the sea, it reached out as far as the horizon.

The room was rather small, it had a cot and a bucket. Lloyd just glanced back at the cot, he couldn't stop himself from folding up the blanket that was on him. It was a habit.

He then checked out the door, strangely finding it unlocked.

A frowned painted his face as he slowly walked out of the room. Did it count as escaping if the door was unlocked? He hoped the answer was no.

He slowly walked down the dim hallway, seeing a few dead candles here and there.

A few doors here and there, when he peered through the windows, he saw bedrooms. He was rather surprised when he passed a room that had a barred cell in it. He just walked faster, he eventually made it to a set of stairs that lead to the deck.

He only peeked out as he saw the same ninja and plus one training. He did not dare to go up there, so he just quietly watched them.

He wasn't exactly sure if he wasn't supposed to leave the other room so he was admired them. And how they used the Golden Weapons, it amazed him. He had only saw them in a case, he had never seen theses weapons in action. It was simply brilliant.

Lloyd's heart tried to jump out of his chest cavity when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

The one who did this only chuckled softly, "I did not mean to scare you. I take that you're the one my students found."

The teen's voice box failed on him as he turned around. He face an older man with a long beard. He could not forget his face from anywhere. He desperately tried to regain his voice as he looked at his uncle, Sensei Wu.

He thought he was dead, but him being alive… Made him happy.

"Yes, yes, I know I am old. Why don't you go up there and watch my students. No need to hide, we do not see you as an enemy." Wu himself then walked up the stairs, walking around his training pupils.

Lloyd took a deep breath as he walked up, and quickly finding a place to sit down and watch them fight. Though, he did not get far when Kai yelled out at him.

"Hey kiddo! I didn't think you'd be up yet," Kai yelled out and Lloyd only nodded at hi comment.

"Then can we have Breakfast early? Because I am starving!" Jay called out, the other ninja agreed.

"Hm, that sounds good… Maybe I should-" Cole didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"I am cooking, you all get settled." Zane did not care that he interrupted Cole, they did not want to kill the boy they had found with his food.

Cole just grumbled as they all went inside, Lloyd followed without much objection.

All five of them sat down while Zane hurried off to the kitchen to quickly whip up something.

Lloyd just sat contently as he glanced around, trying to avoid looking anyone in the key.

"So kiddo, what's your name?" Kai asked when he finally managed to catch the younger's gaze.

Lloyd only shook his head, "I rather not say."

He instantly regretted his answer as everyone looked at him, he only looked down at his hands.

"Why is that?" Cole asked as he looked at the teenager. He was unsure about what happened in the castle, he knew even less what happened to the human inhabitants.

"It means nothing. Just a label my parents gave me." It was a very simple reply, with a hint of sadness at the end of it.

"Are you ashamed?" Lloyd groaned at what Jay had asked him.

"Partly, but that is not the full reason why." It was not a good response, but it would do.

Lloyd then heard a female voice, he turned towards the female. It clicked, Kai's younger sister. "Why are you ashamed? Ashamed of them or of yourself?"

He shook his head softly, "Myself. Now please stop asking."

"Kid, we won't stop till we get your name. So you might as well tell us now." Kai added, he was not going to back down.

Lloyd wanted to protest, "Well you're going to get bored asking the same question".

They were not Pythor, nor were they Serpentine, he did not fear them. He knew they could kick his ass, but he was not terrified of them.

"Then we may be asking the wrong questions, let the name go for now. So, why do you live in Pythor's castle?" Nya prodded softly.

Lloyd seemed to tense, "I have no choice…"

"Why is that kid?" Cole questioned, his brows furrowed.

"Can't you just run away?" Jay looked rather perplexed as he looked at him.

"First of all, I would be hunted down, I have nowhere to go, must I go on? Plus the last time I tried to run I ended with a broken femur." He shivered at that thought, the pain was horrible. "King Pythor was merciful enough to let me heal correctly."

He heard a chorus of "What's",he ignored it though. Just sighing as he watched his uncle walk in and take a seat.

"It seems I've missed something," He said, hinting at his students to tell him what happened while he was doing a few things.

"Hey Sensei, do you think you can get the kid to say his name?" Cole whispered in a hushed tone to his teacher. The teacher merely nodded as he stood up.

"Come with me, let's take a walk." Sensei Wu tried to coax the boy to come with him, but it didn't take much. Lloyd had stood up to follow him.

Wu walked out of the room, the teenager right behind him.

He just stared at his back as he followed him, "... Why do you want me to follow you?"

"I would like to speak with you, is that alright" The old man glanced back for a second to only catch a nod.

"How old are you?" He asked, he was curious, he could not pinpoint the age, but he knew he was young.

"... I think it's 17. I was seven when the Serpentine came to power, and yesterday they were celebrating that… So 17." Lloyd had to stop himself from rambling on.

Wu nodded, trying to not remind himself that one decade ago his family was destroyed. HIs brother, his best friend, and his nephew.

"Ah, what was the scariest thing you've seen?" Wu was just handing ou questions so he could get a better feel of what kind of person this was.

"What the Serpentine have done." Lloyd did not hesitate. The Serpentine had destroyed his kingdom, people's lives, his family, and his will.

"That sounds like the worst, what made your heart stop?"

0o0o0

" _No, please! Please! I beg of you! Don't kill him! Please! I'd do anything please don't kill him!" Pythor didn't give much of a glance to the child next to him, who was sobbing and begging._

 _His gaze rested on the beaten king that was being dragged to the guillotine._

 _The prince's gaze was at the same place. All he could do was beg. He couldn't even struggle. HIs green eyes filled with tears, he really did want to use some colorful words._

 _The words that rang out hurt, "On this day, the Kingdom of Ninjago shall fall, and to mark that fall; The King. Montgomery Garmadon will be beheaded. Then the Prince of Ninjago will be beheaded at a different date at a private execution, the last wish from the King."_

 _Lloyd watched in horror as the executioner pushed his father down and got him ready for the blade that would surely end the king. God. He wanted to scream, but what good would that do? Nothing._

" _Any last words?"_

 _The prince heard his father's voice ring out, his eyes focused at his son's face. "Be strong my boy, be strong."_

 _Then the order was given, the bells rang out, the lever was pulled._

 _Down came the blade._

 _Lloyd only remembered red._

 _The same red that matched his mother's._

 _His family's blood._

 _He knew the kingdom was suffering more than he could ever imagine. Anyone who worked for the crown. They were hanged. Beheaded. Shot. Drowned. Some horrible way to die._

 _The Prince couldn't do anything as he continued to sob._

 _Then something clicked._

 _The two people who could've kept the peace were dead. He looked at the severed head of his father. He remembered the sword the pierced his mother._

 _The two people who he knew would do anything for peace was dead. Along with everything they stood for. Everyone who stood with them were probably dying and he didn't even know who they were._

 _He knew one thing._

 _This world was changing and he couldn't do anything about it._

 _He couldn't accept that. He wanted to do something. He was just too weak. Too young. He was just himself._

 _A weak child with a royal name that was no longer royal._

 _He didn't deserve his name. He wasn't able to stand for his parents stood for. He felt that he never be able to stand for that name. He was going to die before he got that chance._

 _Yet the time never came._

 _Pythor kept him alive. He was confused._

 _He was kept alive._

 _They had only announced his execution, yet he was never taken to The National Razor._

 _He got to keep his head._

 _He was just locked up._

 _Locked up for three years. Leaving the rest of the world to think he was dead._

 _He saw no point to keep him alive. Yet here he was._

 _Breathing._

 _Living._

 _Blood pumping._

 _A bastard Prince._

 _He didn't understand. He thought he never would._

 _0o0o0_

"When I realized there was no hope against the Serpentine." He didn't know what else to say. It was that simple. He was a young child, his will was easily crushed over time.

"Why do you say there's no hope? Hm? Why have you given up hope?" Wu prodded gently, most people were angry and would fight back. Yet this boy had just given up.

"We lost. The royal family is dead. Our armies our beaten and broken. Oh, and you only have a team of the royal guards to fight them with." He bit out, he voice was rather cold. He left out the part about Wu and himself being part of the royal family.

"You doubt my students. Why?" He did not behind himself as he walked to the deck. He was stroking his long white beard.

The teacher did not enjoy thinking of the time he lost those closest to him. He was happy he was able to to save his students. He knew that they were strong.

"... What can they do to the Serpentine? Their armies? I'm sure they can fight but how long can the fight? They're going to get themselves killed like the royal guard before them." Lloyd stated it as if it was the truth. There was nothing more.

"... What happened to him?" Wu had no idea what had happened to his past student.

"Morro was stoned to death." Lloyd grimaced when remembering it. He rather liked Morro… He didn't deserve that kind of death.

He didn't get an answer for a long time.

"Did you see it?" The only man finally asked as he stood at the head of the ship, looking out onto the ocean.

"No. I heard of what happened later… But I did speak with him before he was killed…" Lloyd followed, he then stood next to him, a step back.

"What did he say?" Finally Wu looked at Lloyd, he had sadness in his eyes.

0o0o0

 _The Prince sat at the corner of the cell. He was just trying to sleep, but he never seemed to get the chance._

 _Looked up in fear as his cell door was opened, but a person was pushed in._

" _Enjoy your time, because it is running out." The guard sneered as he locked the door and walked away._

 _Lloyd easily recognized the man. He was only the Royal Guard. He may be only one person but he was very strong. He had the recognizable black hair with a bright green streak in it. The Prince could only say that he looked pissed. His name was Morro._

" _Come back you assholes! You will get the justice you all deserve! You will pay for what you've done to this kingdom!"_

 _Morro paced around the small cell, he was thinking up a strategy to get out of. That was until he caught sight of the eight-year-old hiding in the corner._

 _He was easily recognized by the man who quickly rushed to the corner to help the boy up._

" _Your highness!... You're alive…? Thank the gods you're still alive! Everyone thought you were executed. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Morro rubbed some dirt and grime from Lloyd face._

" _You mean it? We'll get out of here?" The young boy asked as he looked up at him. A smile returning on his face._

" _Yes, you may be the one that can save Ninjago. Now let's look for a way out." Morro then gently ruffled his hair._

 _He nodded but then frowned, "But there is no way out. The guards only come to give food or to take a person to join the headless ghosts…" He did not want Morro to die. The thought of it was making him cry._

" _Don't worry Lloyd, I won't be joining them anytime so-"_

 _A guard had came to the door, "Lord Pythor wants to get rid of you as soon as possible."_

 _Morro spared a glance to Prince, "I'll be back, but if I don't.. Please save those who need to be saved."_

 _Lloyd watched with tears in his eyes as Morro was roughly pulled out. "I will do my best! Just promise not to die!"_

 _Morro spared the Prince a smile before he was dragged away to his doom._

 _Lloyd just stood there, tears flowing down his face. He just stared down the dark corridor._

 _The silence was anything but comforting._

 _0o0o0_

"He told me to save those who needed to be saved." Lloyd said in a rather sad tone. "He was a good person, he did not deserve death."

"Will you do as he asked?" Wu asked, keep his sadness down. Now was not the time to cry.

"I can't. I am unable to do so." He sighed as he looked out into the sea, the endless blue sea.

"Everyone has the chance to be great." He turned towards the teenager and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Why do you think that you can't be great?"

Lloyd looked down, he did not want to look into his Uncle's eyes. "...I can never hold up my family name, I cannot stand for what my parents stood for. I am only a last ditch effort to stop the rebellion."  
Lloyd's last sentence certainly set off a few sparks of curiosity. Wu's face was in a tight frown as he tried to figure out what this boy could possibly do to the rebellion. "How are you a danger to the rebellion?"

Lloyd shakily sighed as he looked up at the older man. "I am the ace up the sleeve. If Pythor threatened to kill the Prince of Ninjago, more than a few people would think twice about what they were doing!" He ended up yelling the last part before looking back down. He was desperately trying to wipe his tears away. He could not believe he had just lashed out at his uncle.

Wu's eyes had widened a fraction. It then finally clicked. He stared at the boy for a full second before he pulled him into a tight hug. "Lloyd…? You've grown.."

Lloyd was sobbing into his uncle's chest as Wu rubbed his back, letting a few tears of his own escape. "I thought you were dead! When… When they burned down the Monastery… I-I… No everyone thought you and your students were dead…"

 _ **To be Continued.**_

 _ **I know this ended on a weird note but it would've never ended.**_

 _ **~Lady Ashley**_


End file.
